Fallen Hope
by EleoraAlexander
Summary: Jason is the Prince of Light, he's an Angel. He's super special. Livia is a tall, teenage girl. Only thing special about her, is that she's a beast in basketball. They're both in for the time of their life. Who knew an Angel could fall in love with a mere human? (I suck at summaries, just read this story!)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is my first story ever. I would greatly appreciate it, if you could give it a chance, and review. I must admit it starts off kind of slow, but it is definitely worth it. I promise! :) It has everything in here. Sports, love, friendship... I'm trying to get it all in here. Also it's written in two different perspectives. If you don't understand something, or if I do a shitty job, please just tell me. I have a thick skin. (Disclaimer: All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I own all of these characters.) lol So without further a due, I present to you:**

**Fallen Hope**

"Look father; please let me do this. I merely want to go to Earth and attend a school and just see what it's like, I want to study the humans." I pleaded. My father was sitting down in his office chair, going over his speech for tomorrow night's Peace ball. He stops reading and looks up at me. His lips pressed in a hard line, his blue eyes gazing intently into mine.

"Jason enough, we are above Earth and its inhabitants. You need to appreciate what you have here. As the future heir to the crown, it's crucial that you are kept safe and protected at all times. I simply can't risk anything happening to you." He explains. I mentally sigh. Like I haven't heard this before.

"Father, I mean not to be irreverent, but I do indeed appreciate what I have here." I pause for a moment before continuing. "When I look into the demolorb, I see people having fun." I stop and look at the floor, knowing I wasn't allowed to look into the demolorb. He pinches the bridge of his nose, and sighs.

"You know very well, you are forbidden to look into the demolorb." He said growing impatient with me.

"Yes father, I know but-" I pause growing excited. "I see boys and girls that look like me, look my age, attending a school, learning-"

"Son, you know a lot, about many things." He says. My eyebrows furrow together in frustration, I start grinding my teeth. He returns his attention to his speech.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." I stop talking and take a few quick breaths to calm down. "Except for the fact that I know nothing about Earth and its inhabitants, or the planets that surround it." I say as calmly as I can. "Please, father." I beg. He abruptly stands up and slams his fist on the desk.

"There is nothing special about Earth. The culture is dull, lifeless. The humans are killing themselves, in pointless wars, over pointless things. They are destroying everything, they come into contact with. They are parasites, a disease. They are a greedy, power hungry race." He says raising his voice. Our eyes are locked; we stand there staring at each other.

"What do you have against Earth? What did the people ever do to you? What are you not telling me?" I ask matching his tone.

"Son, there are some things that you don't need to know. There are some things that I don't wish to tell you, things that you won't ever find out about. Just know that there are beings out there that are far worse than the enemies that you know."

"Father, I'm the best fighter here. You can ask General-"

He raises his hand, closes his eyes, and tilts his head. I know what that means. It means that this discussion is over and I am to leave and not look back. I make a grim look ans I walk out of his office, and start for the village. I spread my wings and pump them a few times. I'm air borne in a matter of seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

I land at the edge of the village and begin walking the busy streets. I keep replaying my conversation with my father in my mind. It's so unbearably typical of my father. He never lets me do what I want. _Damn, what's his problem? He acts like I can't take care of myself._ _But I can_. I thought to myself.

"Jason, yoo hoo!" That sweet-melodic, innocent voice belongs to my most favorite being. I spin around on my heels and watch Eleora hovering just above the ground.

"My dear, baby sister, what do owe the pleasure of your visit, young light?" I ask, while she gracefully lands in front of me, folding her wings.

"Why brother, dear, Fez is looking for you." She says barely containing her excitement. She looks down trying to hide her fierce scarlet blush. She has been spending time with Fez, I knew she liked him. I raise my eyebrow and grin at her.

"Thank you for telling me, Eleora." She stares deeply into my eyes and frowns. Questions forming in her eyes.

"What is troubling you, brother? Your eyes are full of sadness. Tell me, please. You won't hide it from Fez; he'll read you like a book." She says with genuine concern. There isn't any use hiding it from Eleora. She would just continue to badger me, until I cave in. I sigh.

"Father is still denying me permission to go to Earth. I don't see what the problem is. It's upsetting me, lightling." I explain to her. Eleora inhales every word I say and thinks carefully about her response. She looks down at her entwined fingers, her lips pressed into a tight line.

"Jay," she whispers, "father just doesn't understand your point of view. He has so much on his mind right now. I'm sure he doesn't want to worry about his son being alone on Earth." She murmurs. I smile half-heartedly, knowing she didn't understand my strange fascination with Earth either.

Nobody here understands why I want to go to Earth. Everyone here in Illimatia thought Earth was dull, lifeless and boring. They think the culture there is horrid and the Humans are destroying themselves. If you even mention Earth, well if I did, people would stare blankly at me and change the subject.

"I see, Eleora. What are you doing this next moment?" I ask her trying to change the subject. A distraction is what I need. I don't want to hear another sympathetic lecture, about my poor father and his hands being full and what have you-

"I'm going to meet with Mother and we're going to the Royal Garden, to pick flowers for the ball tomorrow night." Eleora said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Is that so?"

"Indeed brother, so it seems."

"Would you pick a certain flower for me?"

"Perhaps noble light, what flower did you have in mind." Eleora asks suspiciously.

"Hmm, oh I know, how about some ravishing Toad Lilies?" Eleoras' eyes widened in alarm.

"Brother! Are you delirious? Elettra is allergic to Toad Lilies."

"Is she really?" I sarcastically ask her.

"Oh lightling, you are remarkably bad!" She said, playfully scolding me.

"Elle, I know you don't like her either, your Lightlyness."

"No comment, sir." She giggles.

"That's what I thought."

"Well then, your Lighfulness, I must be on my way to our sweet Mother. I'll see you at supper. Good day, Prince." She bows casually.

"Good day, Princess." I bow back lower in respect. In public, we always have to be on our best behavior, whether or not other Angels are around. Father always told us when we were younger, "There is always someone watching." We have to talk properly, and behave properly, we were royalty after all. Eleora began unfolding her wings and pumped them a couple of times, she was airborne in seconds.

"Brother dear, I'll get you your flowers. I'll make sure of it." She gives me a wicked smile and flies off to the Royal Gardens.

I continue walking around, greeting the locals who live and work around the village. I greet the nobles and speak to a few close friends of my parents. I stop every once in a while to interact with a few younger lights. The children are always so happy and always so full of life. Their wings weren't fully developed yet, to where they can fly. So they would just flutter about, tossing a ball around.

"Your Lighfulness." A girl yells out to me waving her hands. She slowly walks up to me and bows low with intense respect. I bow my head to her. She looks up at me; her eyes are glowing with happiness and nervousness.

"My lady?" I said, keeping my face passive.

"My name is Bonnie." She murmurs, while looking down trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"A lovely name, Bonnie, for what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?" I ask her, giving her a warm smile.

"That is just it, your Lighfulness. I just wanted to seize the opportunity to meet our future." She stops and looks down suddenly embarrassed.

"Bonnie, believe it or not, you are our future. The amazingly hard workers of this village are the future. I'm just here to simply guide and protect you all." I say being honest. She glances at me and flushes.

"Oh, how remarkable! You are very charismatic, noble light." She says smiling with enthusiasm. I hear the quiet sound of wings pumping behind me. It was almost inaudible, and would've been if my ears hadn't been trained to pick up on little sounds like that. I slightly stiffen knowing someone just landed behind me. Bonnie's eyes widen as she bows lower than before. I didn't want to know who was behind me, but deep down I already knew.

"Walking around in the village without guards; seems to me, you're looking for trouble." Elettra whispers. I turn sideways to let Elettra join my conversation with Bonnie. Elettra's eyes glisten with venom as soon as she sees Bonnie, who is still bowing.

"Rise," she hisses. Bonnie slowly rises, she was scared. "You are?" Elettra asks. I hear the disgust in her voice. I frown at Elettra, but she just ignores me.

"My n-name is Bonnie, noble light," she stutters.

"Bonnie," Elettra coos. Bonnie peeks up at Elettra.

"Why is a lowly peasant, such as yourself, talking to the future king of Illimatia?" She hisses at Bonnie. Bonnie flinches and fear washes over her face again.

"Elettra, enough!" I growl. She doesn't take her icy glare off of Bonnie. Bonnie stands there staring at the ground, tears rimming the edge of her eyes.

"Bonnie I'm sorry, please don't cry. It was nice meeting you. Remember, the future is in your hands," I murmur. I bow to Bonnie, while she mirrors my action, a shadow of a smile working its way on her lips. I grab Elettras' arm and drag her to a secluded area, for more privacy.

"How dare you interrupt an innocent conversation, and then yell at my future subjects. You have no right-"

"No right?" She cut me off. "No right? I don't know if you've forgotten, _your_ Lighfulness, but I'm engaged to the Prince of Illimatia, which makes me the future queen!" She growls.

"You haven't the right to be cold to them, Elettra." I explain softly.

"They're dirty-"

"They're Angels, just like you and I. They eat, breathe, sleep, talk and bleed. Just. Like. us. They have feelings and opinions and hearts, just like me, and everyone else."

"And me." She whines. I take a step closer to her and bring my face close to hers.

"No Elettra, your actions, reveal you have no heart." I whisper softly. Elettras' eyes widen and her jaw drops. She closes her mouth and in one swift movement wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me, hard. She takes me by surprise; I gently peel her off of me. I stare at her. _What is your problem? _

"I have to go, I'll see you later." She bows her head and runs in a sprint leaping in the air, flying to who knows where. Her two body guards catch up with her and fly underneath her right and left flanks. I watch until they are out of sight. I shake my head, wondering how a creature that beautiful, could be so ugly. I walk out of the alley and on to the street.


	3. Chapter 3

I hear a faint, "Hey, Jason!" I spin around looking to the sky. Fez, my idiotic, noble and most trusted friend is flying full speed at me. Some of the locals, rush inside to not take part in what is about to happen. Fez and I established a reputation of frolicsome mischief, long ago. The locals learned to ignore it. There _were_ a few complaints from the townsfolk, saying Royals and Nobles shouldn't behave like that in public. They finally just gave up, and stopped complaining.

Fez's dirty blonde hair was being swept flat against his head as he picked up speed. His pale gray-blue eyes are lit with excitement. I brace myself tucking my wings tightly against my back. I slide my right foot forward, shifting all my weight on it and move my left foot back for support. My hands twitch with apprehension, as my adrenaline starts coursing through my veins. He's 100 yards away, and I flash him a challenging smile. A grin spreads across his smug little face. He's closing the distance between us faster and faster. He reaches his arms out in front of him as if he was to tackle me. I dodge him last second, leaping to the right. I'm now facing away from him. He spreads his wings out like a parachute to slow himself down and he sharply banks left. Fez flies towards me again targeting my lower back. I close my eyes and act solely on my instincts.

_Now!_ I think to myself and do a back flip, landing in a crouch. Fez flies right under me. I leap into the air and flap my wings a few times to get on his level. We stare at each other for a few long seconds and out of nowhere he throws a small thin vase, hitting me on my shoulder. I rub my shoulder and give him a what-the-heck look. Fez snorts in laughter and begins flying away from me. I start chasing him in the clouds.

Fez loops around the flag pole, grabbing it with his hand and sling-shots himself at me. I pull up and he flies beneath me. I bring my knees to my chest, and push down on his back with my feet. Fez loses balance and flies towards the ground. He lands hard on his feet, topples over and rolls into the dirt. He lies still on his back, looking into the sky. I land gently, placing one foot on the ground at a time. Wondering what smart remark he is going to tell me. Fez sits up and dusts off his arms and chest.

"You cheated." There isn't a trace of humor in his tone, but I know he is still joking. I stare at him in recrimination.

"You were the one that yelled my name," I said, watching him get up slowly. He walks over to me, his face close to mine.

"I know and if I hadn't, I would've won." He explains confidently. I stare at him for a moment and then burst into laughter.

"Yeah right!" I spat out in my laughter.

"I would have! I have more than enough confidence in myself to know I would have!"

"Confidence or cockiness? There is a very fine line between the two Fez." I state.

"You want to do what to my what, Jason?" He asks acting like he was frightened and covering himself like woman. An elderly Light came forward, and scolds Fez.

"Young Light! You will address the Prince of Illimatia by none other than, His Lighfulness, Noble Light or Your Highness." Fez looks at the Elderly Light and pretends that his words had affected him. He turns to my smug face and rolls his eyes. Fez sighs as he repeats his sentence, correctly.

"You want to do what to my what, _your Lighfulness_?" Fez bites his tongue, trying not to laugh. With great difficultly I keep my composed face and bow to the Elderly Light, who bows back lower. Fez did the same. When the Elderly Light was out of sight, Fez throws his arm around my neck and puts me in head lock.

"What now, _your Lighfulness_? No scary, little old guy is going to help you now." Fez yells struggling to keep his grip around my neck. He lets go after I hit him the second time in the stomach. Fez clenches his stomach and opens his mouth to say something but stops when we hear laughter. Fez and I see a group of Noble Lightesses. They're huddled together giggling and sharing secrets amongst each other, while watching Fez and I. They saw the entire fight Fez and I had. Fez's eyes light up, and puts on his "Mr. Smooth" face and casually strolls over to the ladies, with pride in each stride. _If there is one thing that Fez loves, it's the girls._

I look up into the clouds, sigh and then return my attention to Fez. I stand there watching him, shaking my head with skepticism. That little scoundrel, I don't see what Eleora sees in him.

I lean against a nearby pole and watch a few of the girls look past Fez and smile at me. I casually turn my head the other way and pretend not to notice.

Fez comes back with a huge smile and a red hand print across his left cheek. I look at him for a moment and chuckle.

"Man those girls are feisty, just the way I like them," Fez says, while smiling a boyish grin. I smirk at him knowing it's weak. I try not to show any signs of distress, but I'm simply tired of having to put on a show for everyone. Fez gives me a quizzical look, clearly trying to figure out what is bothering me and finally speaks.

"Is that whole Earth thing eating you up again? I'm sorry; I know you want to go Jason. I understand how you feel about exploring. I share that same passion with you. The only thing I don't understand is- out of all the places, Earth?" Fez never understood my fascination with Earth, neither did I; but something is pulling me towards it. Like an invisible steel-tether, that is attached to my heart. Sometimes it squeezes so hard, it's painful.

"You wouldn't understand. It's not something I can tell you. You have to feel it, to understand it."

"Jason, I've known you for an incredibly long time, I've been by your side through thick and thin. I'm your brother, and I'll always be. Just try to explain it as best you can, and I'll try to understand as best as I can. Okay?" Fez says with sympathy. I inhale a deep breath of air and then slowly exhale. Fez is smart, but sometimes he can be too smart for his own good. He can over think the littlest of things, or turn minor problems into major ones. I think of my words carefully.

"Fez, I'm exhausted of being here, doing the same things every day. I don't want to marry Elettra. For all the beauty she has on the outside, is the same amount of bitterness she has on the inside. I want to explore and have fun. We can't do that here, because you and I have already explored everywhere. I want to travel to different worlds, make alliances and help our kingdom grow. But alas, my good friend, my father won't change his rigid mind and let me go. He thinks I can't take care of myself, but you and I know better. He has no idea." As I was explaining to Fez, something was filling me with awe and wonder. As I neared to the end of my explanation, it just vanished, leaving me empty and numb all over again.

I can't tell what Fez is thinking, or how he is taking this in. His face is blank and it's like he is looking right through me. He finally blinks and opens his mouth as if to speak, but immediately closes it. A frown of confusion sweeps across his face, while he looks down trying to think of the right words to say.

_Over thinking it. _I think to myself

"I don't know what to tell you, Jay." Fez grimaces.

"Wow, Fez that's the first." I look down and kick a rock, watching it until it stops. Fezs' head snaps up with a sudden brightness in his eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, your royal pain in my ass. You're Jason Avery Alexander! As long as I've know you, you've never given up at anything. You fight for what you want, you work hard for it." He smiles with anticipation, his excited eyes burning bright.

"Fez…"

"Yeah?"

"Your devious little mind just hatched an idea, didn't it?" Fez tucks his chin in and slants his face to the side and gives me an evil little grin.

"Yes." He said dragging out the 'eh' in "yes". I chuckle and wrap my arm around his shoulder in a we're-about-to-make-secret-plans kind of way.

"We'll talk about it more later, okay?"

"Sure thing," Fez whispers back, smiling. I gaze at the hand print on his cheek; it was already starting to fade. I laugh loudly; Fez stares at me, his eyebrows furrow together. I playfully slap the cheek that had the hand print and we both laugh aloud together.

Fez and I walk around greeting the other Angels for about half an hour. We immediately grow tired of that and decide to go check on both of our Pegasus.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Fez and I reach the stables, the sun begins to set.

"Oh, I forgot I left Bulleo in the pasture. I've to go get him. Be right back," Fez yells as he walks back out to the pasture. There isn't a need to reply, he knows I heard him. I walk over to Mayellas' stall and open the door. I watch as Mayella stands up. She is 8 months pregnant with her first foal. I'm happy for her, she and Bulleo, whom just so happens to be her mate, have wanted a foal for a while now.

**_Hello master Jason._**

**_Good evening Mayella, how are you doing today, pretty girl?_**I thought while rubbing her shoulder.

**_I feel extraordinary! _**Mayella thought, pricking her ears forward and letting out the closest thing to what a happy whinny, would sound like. I smile at her.

**_That's great girl._**Mayella steps forward and sniffs my hair, sort of tousling it, like how a mother would. I guess her motherly instincts are already settling in.

**_How's Elettra?_**Mayella asks. A flash back from earlier today replays in mind at the way she made Bonnie cry. I shudder, not at the thought of how someone could be so cold-hearted, but how _I_ am engaged to someone like that.

**_She's well. _**

**_I'm sure she's thinking about you this very moment. _**

**_Yeah._**I would give anything to be a Pegasus or anyone else for that matter. They didn't have to worry about who they were going to marry, or if they would be happy and in love. They have the freedom to choose who they wish to settle with.

Apparently, I can't keep my thoughts quiet. Mayella stares at me; I can see the sympathy in her eyes. She takes another step towards me and lifts her head over my left shoulder and gently pulls me toward her, I throw my arms around her neck and tangle my fingers in her mane. I let out a gentle sob; Mayella is the only living thing to ever see me cry, besides my mother of course. My own father has never witnessed me shed a single tear. I've always felt this need to try and impress him, and never let him see weakness in me.

**_I'm here. I'm here._**Mayella coos. **_I wish I could save you from all of this Jason. I wish I could fly you far away from here, and protect you. _**I let go of her glossy dark mane and smooth out the parts that I had clenched.

"I know you would Mayella, because you are loyal and wonderful," I murmur. Mayella closes her eyes as I begin petting her. She absolutely loves it when I scratch in between her shoulders.

**_But, what about Bulleo and the foal? _**I ask her.

**_Bulleo would understand. I love him, but I must be loyal to my master; just as he should be to his. As for our foal, he or she will remain here with Bulleo if I am to leave, or vice-versa. That's if the foal is born any time soon._**

"Well then, maybe you can," I say. Mayella opens her curiosity filled eyes.

**_What do you mean, Jason? _**

**_I'll talk to you about it later, okay? After Fez and I plan everything out._**

**_Alright. How exciting._**Mayellas ears start twitching. **_Fez and Bulleo are returning. _**

I went to the closet and open the ice chamber. I grab a handful of celery. Mayella loves celery. I return and set the celery on her food tray. Mayella happily begins munching on her celery.

"Yeah, they're called uh-," Fez hesitates, "Jason! What are those wingless look a-likes on Earth called?"

"Humans?"

"No! The Pegasus looking things," He says, slight frustration in his voice.

"Horses," I reply dryly.

"Oh yeah! Horses," he repeats returning his attention to Bulleo. Bulleo jerks his head forward and quickly trots over to his love, Mayella. He stands there conversing with her in Pegi. The Pegasus language.

It was an amazing thing to watch, they use their minds to talk, but they also use bodily gestures. Like how we would use our hands to emphasize something. A flick of the tail here, signals of ears there, even when they scrunch up their muzzle. Pegasus's are graceful creatures, even when they are a mere two hours old. They walk around like they've been walking for years.

Mayella nods her head and Bulleo steps back, he spreads his large wings and begins to fold them. Fez and I gasp, and stare wide-eyed at him. Fez and I both new that Angels are capable of doing that, but no other winged creatures. Mayella was pawing the ground and whinnying loudly, the closest thing to a Pegasus laughing, would sound like. I stare at her, wide eyed.

**_Mayella, how? _**

******_How do you do it? _**

**_Good point. How come Pegasus's have never mentioned this before? _**

**_No one has ever asked. _**Mayella replies. I finally blink and return my attention to Fez, who was gawking at his companion. I shake his shoulder, "Fez." He looks at me and smiles.

"That was awesome!" He laughs. Bulleo looks exactly like what a horse on earth would look like. Bulleo did a little turn for us and posed. Mayella snorts and paws the ground. Bulleo looks to Mayella and nods, he begins to unfold his wings.

Just like that, he once again looked like a Pegasus.

**_Who says Horses and Pegasus aren't one of the same? Over the years Pegasus visited Earth, the humans loved our soft wings. They would kill us for our feathers and use them to stuff their pillows and decorate masks and so on. The Pegasus decided to fold their wings, so the humans would stop killing them. It slowly, but surely started to work. Over the course of thousands of years, Pegasus forgot that they had wings, forgot the ancient language,S and became mere "Horses". _**

I shook my head trying to rid my mind of the millions of questions that wanted to be asked. Some other time perhaps, I don't want to overwhelm her at the moment. This is amazing. I could see why the Pegasus never told Illimatians about their secret; they had fears of their own. Back in the day, Pegasus used to be their own nation, but due to an increase in predators, and a decrease in soldiers, they came to Illimatia in search of an alliance. Being able to fly longer and carry heavy loads they offered themselves to us as humble servants. Ever since then, we've become the dominant and we protect them. I'm sure that nobody would ever harm a Pegasus, but then again…

**_Master, it's late… You should go home and rest. Isn't your grandfathers' Peace Ball tomorrow?_** Mayella asks me, interrupting my thoughts.

**_Yes, it is. I almost forgot… I'll see you soon Mayella. G'night. _**

**_Good night your Lighfulness_**_. _Mayella bows gracefully and returns to her nest of hay. I close her stall and start for the exit. I just need to let the cool fresh air, clear my mind.

"Fez, I'm going outside to sit on the bench."

"Alright, I'll be out there in a minute, I just need to put Bulleo away and feed him." He yells as I walk out.

I walk outside and sit on the marble bench, leaning my head back against the wall. I close my eyes and exhale a long-exasperated sigh. I clear my mind and focus on my surroundings. Something isn't right, I'm not alone. A twig snaps and I jump up from the bench into a low crouch, facing the shadows. A low growl starts in my throat.

Slowly, a curvy figure steps into the light, it's Elettra. Her eyes are wide and her hands are up in surrender.

"Calm down, it's just me," she teasingly coos. She looks down and bites her lip.

"Elettra, you shouldn't be out alone this time of the night," I explain wearily. She looks up, still chewing her bottom lip. I was about to rip off her head and she's trying to flirt with me. There is something wrong with this woman. "You could have of gotten hurt."

Elettra stands there, staring at me. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes said it all. She didn't believe me, when I told her she could've gotten hurt. Elettra is a strong-agile fighter, she has beat Fez a few times, only because she fights dirty. Fez would never hurt a female though, even if he was getting his ass kicked by her, even if it was Elettra, he would never hurt a woman.

While I'm busy lost in my thoughts, I don't notice her walking towards me, giving me a glare that would have aroused any male in his right mind; with the exception of Fez and I, of course. Elettra jumped on me while letting out a girlish squeal.

"I've missed you!" She shrieks, while wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and pressing her body into mine. Elettra crushes her lips into mine, lightly loosening her grip around my neck but keeping her body pressed against me. She stops kissing me to stare into my eyes. I can't feel the expression on my face. I'm too lost in my thoughts to notice anything. I learned to just shut myself off when Elettra comes near me. I literally don't feel anything with her. My body goes numb when she touches me. At first I thought that was love, when your significant other touches you and you go limp. Now I know that it's protection, like a personal self-defense against her.

_Definitely not love._

I notice that she wasn't standing on the ground; instead her legs are wrapped around my waist. This is why I knew Elettra is capricious, she is cruel and rude. I don't see why The Elders think she is pristine and proper.

Fez and I know first-hand how she really is. She stops kissing me for a second, breathing heavily.

"You're so sexy." She says in between breaths. She begins kissing me again. I hear footsteps coming from the entrance of the stables. Elettra doesn't hear a thing; she's too involved in trying to fish for some kind of response from me. Somebody could throw a rock at her head and she won't feel it hit her. So, that's exactly what Fez does. Fez bursts in laughter. I shoot Fez a 'help-me-please" look in between Elettra's gasps for air.

"Attack of the blond beasts," Fez pauses, "or is this considered rape?" No sign of acknowledgement from Elettra. Fez laughs. Fez and Elettra hate each other so much the Elettra has developed a skill to tune him out whenever she pleases. Which really bums Fez out; he loves pestering her.

"Hey, blonde bimbo dry humping my friend," Fez shouts again. Unfortunately for Elettra, she hasn't quite mastered the "tune-out-Fez" skill completely. Elettra stops kissing me and growls. She climbs off of me and slowly turns to face Fez.

"What do you want," she asks politely, "you little skeez."

"Oh, nothing from you Duchie, I don't want anything you have to offer me, which isn't much, just herpes or something of the sort. Why don't you go do something, somewhere else?" Fez said matter-of-factly, folding his arms across his chest. Elettra is positively livid. She also folds her arms across her chest. "Why don't you go hump a rock? What's wrong with you?"

"Aw, Fez are you jealous that Jason is getting way more action in the past two minutes, than what you have in your entire life?"

"Uh no? I'm concerned that he might have caught a disease from you."

"Oh burn." She says as she turns from Fez to face me again. My face was expressionless, but I was absolutely dying of laughter on the inside.

"Just like how your lady parts do." Fez says, as he bursts out in laughter. He falls to the ground, clutching his sides, laughing. Elettra lets out a frustrated grunt as her hands turn to fists and she stomps the ground with her foot.

"Jason," she screeches. "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" She asks me. If I had not been raised to be respectful while a lady is in my presence, no matter how much I dislike her, I'd be like Fez right now- on the ground, clutching my sides in laughter.

"Whatever, it doesn't even matter, I'll see you later." She says winking at me. I press my lips into a hard line and watch her leave. She keeps walking until her and Fez was juxtaposed to one another. She stops and stares at Fez for a split second before making a jerking movement towards him, and growling loud like a maniac. Fez flinches and rolls into a crouch, before growling back at her. A crooked smile forms on her lips, she chuckles in delight, and just like that she disappears into the night. Fez and I cautiously watch her fly away. Fez is the first to break to the silence.

"I feel sorry for you… she is probably one of the hottest and scariest freaks ever, and you're betrothed to that." Fez said actually concerned.

"Thank you for your concern, how long did it take for you to notice that?" I ask sarcastically.

"Whatever," he laughs, "we have to get you home, let's go." He says. Fez and I fly to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Fez and I land on my balcony and walk into my room. I poke my head out the door to make sure there aren't any guards in the hallway. I can't have anybody knowing about my plans. I can't risk my father finding out that I tried running away from Illimatia. I would be on lockdown for the rest of my life. I close the door and walk to my office, Fez is sitting in my chair with his feet on my desk.

"Alright Fez, tell me your plans." I say excitedly. I stare at him while pacing back and forth. I feel nervous, and impatient. But I know that if I rush him, he'll only take longer to answer. Fez twirls a pencil through his fingers. He looks up at me and smirks.

"Magiek," he says. I wait for him to continue. I stop pacing and glare at him. Magiek? What about it? I sigh and grimace.

"Please do explain." I say beginning to feel agitated. He shifts in my chair and leans forward, resting his elbows on the desk. He sighs, like I'm supposed to know what he's talking about.

"It's actually quite simple. We go to the Lighwoman and talk to her about it. I'm sure she can cast a spell or something that can transform me into you, and I can pretend to be you whenever you are needed somewhere, while you have the time of your life on Earth." He explains his plan to me like it's no big deal. His plans makes sense, but surely it can't be that simple. I rub my temples and think this over.

"When is the soonest we can talk to her?"

"Tomorrow morning." Fez says nonchalantly.

"What if the Lighwoman says no? What if she wants nothing to do with us?" I ask, beginning to tense up.

"She won't say no, Jason."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say she owes me." He says mysteriously. I frown and feel myself getting angry. Fez better not be getting mixed up with magiek, it's almost as bad as voodoo.

"What do you mean, she owes you?" I yell? I walk around the desk and grab the back of his neck, shoving his face into my desk, knocking over a few things. "You better not be getting mixed up with the bad crowd Fez or so help me, I will-"

"Jason!" Eleora rushes to my side and pulls me off of Fez who is rubbing the back of his neck. She lets go of my arm and hurries to Fezs' side, making sure he's okay. Fez glares at me, as I stare at him.

"I'm fine, thank you, Ele." He says. He stands up, still staring at me. "She's my aunt, Jason." He retorts. I blink a few times and immediately feel terrible.

"I'm sorry Fez. It's just I got scared for a moment. I didn't want you getting mixed up in the wrong crowd. I was about to beat your ass to a pulp. Excuse my language Ele. It's just I've read that this Magiek stuff can be bad." I apologize.

"It's alright. And for the record, this ass can't be beat to a pulp. And there are two sides to Magiek. The light side and the shadow side." Fez said coolly. I look at Eleora who is staring at us quizzically.

"What's going on? And tell me the truth." She demands. Fez and I look at each other, gulp, and then look back at her. "Now." She whispers through clenched teeth, while glaring at us with her big cerulean eyes. Eleora is the sweetest being you'll ever meet, but if you get on her bad side… watch out… Even she can scare me, sometimes.

"Jason and I are going to a Lighwoman to get Jason to Earth." Fez blurts out. I close my eyes, and pinch the bridge of my nose, waiting for her to explode in front of me.

"Oh, I want to help." She says excitedly. My eyes fly open as I try to believe what I just heard. I walk to her and wrap her in huge hug, spinning her around in my office. She giggles and squirms in my arms. I set her down and grab her by her shoulders.

"Really, Ele? You want to help me?" I ask. Something inside her eyes melt as she sees how much I appreciate her doing this for me.

"Of course I do, Jason. I can see how passionate you are about this. You don't ask for much, and you're a great son and brother. You deserve this, you deserve to be happy." She grins at me and hugs me.

"You know, I'm helping too." Fez says. Eleora turns and hugs Fez too. It takes him by surprise, but he hugs her back. I clear my throat as they awkwardly break the hug. Eleoras cheeks are a bright pink.

"Alright, tell me the plan." Eleora says with determination.

"Well so far, Fez and I are flying to his aunt's house in the morning, to see what our options are. You're more than welcome to join us if you'd like." I offer.

"Of course, I'll go. Mother will busy decorating tomorrow, and I'm sure father will be busy going over his speech. Both will be too busy to know that we're gone." She shrugs.

"Alright, we have ourselves a plan." I say clapping my hands together. Eleora yawns and excuses herself to bed. She gives Fez and I a hug and goes to her room.

"I guess I better go too. Good night Jason," Fez says as he exits my office.

"Good night, Fez." I call out, knowing he hears me. I push my office chair under my desk and tidy up the mess Fez made. I walk out of my office and see Fez passed out on my bed. I smirk and shake my head. I lay a blanket and a couple of pillows, on the floor, beside my bed. I walk to the opposite side and push Fez off, on to the blanket and pillows. He doesn't wake up. I lie down on my bed and focus on relaxing one muscle at a time, as I fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Within the next two chapters, I'm going to introduce Livia! I'm so excited. I hope you guys are enjoying my story, as much as I'm enjoying writing it. :) Take care guys, and enjoy! Please review.**

I'm the first to wake up. I sit up, and check my internal clock and compass. _Dawn, North West._ I hear Fezs' soft breaths; I look over the edge of my bed and see Fez wrapped in his blanket like a cocoon. I want to ask my father one last time, before I defy him and go behind his back. I shake my head and quietly exit my room, careful not to awaken Fez.

I make it to the hallway, and walk to the Palace Library, hoping my father would be in there practicing his speech for tonight's ball. I stalk towards the door, in lethal silence. The door is cracked just the slightest bit. I pause and listen before knocking.

"Lightesses and Lights, thank you for attending the 498th annual Peace ball. It has been almost 500 years since my father, King Tobias, has spread peace over our realm, Illimatia. We have been living together, helping one another, and striving towards greatness to build a better foundation for our future. Tonight, we shall celebrate a great victory in honor of my father, in hopes to continue the consistency of our peaceful future. Freed from the shadows, of our now vanquished enemies, we can now live our lives in utter solace. Never to be afraid or apprehensive of what will come next in our lives ahead of us. I King Joa, and Queen Orianna, have dedicated our lives to you, happily. We will make certain that you, the people of Illimatia, will be protected and prosper. We-" my father stops talking and begins pacing. I take the opportunity to knock on the door. I slowly raise my knuckles, to the dark, wooden door, and tap three times.

"You may enter, Jason." As he said my name, I began to feel slightly nervous. I open the door and walk into the office. "Sit," he says while gesturing to a chair. I do as I'm told and take a seat. He follows and sits in his chair across from me. His office is way bigger than mine, more open. He has a statue of a Pegasus rearing back on its hind legs, flaring its wings, behind him. "What did you think of my speech so far?"

"So far, so good. I can't wait hear the rest of it, although it does sound a little repetitious." I admit. My father chuckles and relaxes in his chair. Even while relaxed and slouched in his chair, the man emits an authoritative vibe. My father is good man, which makes for a great king. This role suits him, becomes him. I admire him when he gives powerful speeches to the Council, or when he gently talks to my mother. I try to picture myself in his shoes, but I just can't. I'm afraid I'll fall short, not being able to amount to half the man he is.

"There is only so much you can say about the same thing, before you start running out of ideas." He says, the corners of his lips twitching. I agree and nod my head.

"What is it that you need son?" He asks gently. What I need? I need to go to Earth, to sate this feeling of not knowing. I don't know why I want to go. I don't know what is there. I don't know what I want from there. All that I do know is that I have to go there. I don't want to "study" the humans. I just want to go to Earth. Something is beckoning me to go, I have to, want to, need to find out what it is. I shift in my seat and look him straight in the eyes.

"Father, please. Let me travel to Earth." I say with determination, and longing. My father closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, holding it a while before exhaling. He opens his eyes, and I notice a sadness stirring in them.

"No. That is my final answer. It will never change, and my determination to keep you safe, will never falter. Leave this office, don't ever come back asking to leave Illimatia again. Do you understand?" He says quietly, softly. His tone somehow carrying more conviction, and finality, than what it would have if he would've yelled. Disappointment fills me, as I glance down and stare at the floor.

"Yes sir, I understand. I won't bother you with this ever again. Please allow me to excuse myself to room." I say quietly. He nods once in approval, to dismiss me back to my room. I slowly get up, straighten my shoulders and walk out of his office. I walk back to my room, and notice Fez isn't in his blanket cocoon. I smell the breakfast cart, and hear laughter coming from the balcony. I walk to the entrance and see Eleora and Fez talking amongst each other. Eleora is talking.

"I love him Fez; he is my brother after all. I'm just worried about his safety. We've all but lost contact with the humans hundreds of years ago. They won't remember us; he must keep himself hidden while he is amongst them. What if they figure out who, and what he is? They'll kill him, or study him, or something terrible."

"What's worse than someone killing you?" Fez asks.

"Being tortured, and being kept alive. Never being able to escape, whether it's by freeing yourself, or killing yourself, so you don't have to endure it anymore." She muttered sadly.

I walk out and head straight the cart acting as if I hadn't heard anything. I pick a few grapes and pop them into my mouth.

"There he is? Where did you go, Jay?" Fez asks.

"I went out for a flight, to clear my mind. I want to be ready and prepared for today's events that are about to unfold before us." I say casually, hoping Eleora wouldn't call me out on my lie. I grab a plate and pile eggs, and sausage onto it. I place it on a mat at the table and then walk back to the cart to pour myself a glass of water, and grab a bowl of fruit. I sit down joining Fez and Eleora, and eat my breakfast.

"When do you want to leave to my aunt's house?" Fez asks, as I eat a forkful of eggs. I swallow the eggs and take a drink.

"As soon as I finish my breakfast, and change." I say without hesitation.

"Alright then, hurry your feathery butt up." He says, grinning at me. I eat my breakfast in double time. Eleora rolls her eyes. We all stand up at the same time; I walk back inside and go to my closet to change. I return to the balcony and see Eleora and Fezs' wings stretched. I unfold my wings and signal for Fez to lead the way. He runs off the edge of the balcony and free falls, Eleora and I follow behind him. We open our wings to level out, and begin flying to the Lighwoman's house. Fez being point while Eleora and I flank him.

We arrive shortly, and land on her front lawn. We fold our wings, tucking them under our cloaks. The house is away from the village, near the edge of the forest. It's not big, built big enough for a person visiting. Or in this case, one little old Lighwoman. Her lawn was decorated with statues of Pegasi and Griffons, and crawling with Cowls. The front door burst open, and a shorter, older woman came out. She had long silver hair, and a petite build. She had laugh lines, and crows' feet, the look of older person that has lived a happy life. She squinted at us with her with small grey-blue eyes. They're the same shade as Fezs'. A slow smile works its way on her lips. Her height is what stunned me the most. Angels are naturally tall, sometimes reaching heights up to eleven feet. Females are usually shorter than males, but this was bizarre. She was at least five feet tall. He towered above her.

"Fez," it's been so long, look I think you grew an inch." She said walking up to Fez and squeezing his cheeks. Fez rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Ama, you saw me yesterday." He said matter of factly.

"I know it was so long ago." She smiled, and turned her attention to Eleora and I. "Your Lightlyness, your Lighfulness, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?" She said bowing low. Fez spoke up.

"Ama, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Of course, what can I do for you?" She asks, her eyebrows furrow together in concern.

"We need your Magiek, Ama." She looks around and huddles us inside her house. For looking small on the outside, it was actually really comfy. Ama stares at us, before speaking.

"Why do you need my Magiek?" She asks suspiciously. It's my turn to speak; I take a small step forward.

"I would greatly appreciate your help in aiding me, to get me Earth." Her eyes widen and she sits down.

"Why would you want to go there?" She asks, I can't tell what she is thinking.

"Please," I beg. "I need to go, I have to go. It's like there is an invisible steel-tether pulling me in that direction. Everything I do, everything I think, everything I say, is about Earth. I need to go so I can sate this frustrating desire, and get it out of my system." Desperation becomes my voice, and my breath becomes ragged. I just need her to say yes. I just need her to agree, so I can be on my way. So I can finally figure out what this whole fascination and obsession with Earth is about. She stares into my eyes reading me. Lighwomen could do this; they could stare into your eyes and read you like a book.

"If I were to get caught, in aiding you with this, the consequences would be severe. Your father has denied you permission to go to Earth, so many times already. You are forbidden, yet you still come here in hope that I can aid you." She pauses, thinking. "I would help you Jason, because I know you have a good heart, and I feel sorry that you are betrothed to Elettra. But I simply can't risk myself getting caught, and being sent to the dungeon, or worse…" I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in, and watch my dreams fade away from my grasp. I fall to my knees as I feel Eleora by my side and Fezs' hand on my shoulder.

"Ama…" Fez says.

"Please, he deserves this." Eleora speaks up. "What if we can ensure your safety? I won't let anything happen to you. I'll take the blame, if I have to. We won't tell anyone that you aided us. We'll take it to our graves. I swear it." Eleora says.

"Nobody will take the blame for my needs or wants. If anyone were to get into trouble, it will be me. I will take full responsibility for whatever happens." I say looking up at the Lighwoman.

"And if you die?" She asks? I feel Eleora stiffen and Fezs' hand squeeze my shoulder slightly tighter.

"I'll take full responsibility." Eleora says grimly. She stares into mine and Eleora's eyes, seeing if what we were saying is true.

"Alright then, I'll help you." She shifts in her seat and smiles. I stop breathing and can't believe that she agreed to help me. Eleora hugs me tightly.

"Did you hear that Jay? You're going to Earth!" She says excitedly. I breathe out a long ragged breath and smile.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I say over and over, while kissing Ama's hands.

"You're welcome," she chuckles. I stand up filled with a new sense of hope.

"What do I need to do? Is there anything I need to do?" I ask rapidly.

"I just need to know when you want to leave and who will be disguised as you."

"As soon as possible, and Fez says he'll do it." I say without skipping a beat.

"Me too. If that's possible." Eleora says. I turn and look at Eleora, I smile and hug her.

"Of course it is." Ama says as if she could handle anything.

"Thank you, Ele." I say kissing the top of her head. She smiles and shrugs.

"You could leave now, if that's what you truly wanted."

"Yes." Fez and Eleora, both look at me.

"Are you sure Jason?" Fez questions me.

"I am positive. The sooner I leave, the faster I can return. The faster I can find out what this is all about."

"Alright, follow me." Ama said, as she got up and led us to a door. She opened the door and led us down a stair case. We were underground. This was her, conjuring room. There are jars, and books scattered all over the place. Bugs and small animals moving about in cages. In the middle of the room was a half fire pit/half cauldron.

"Don't touch anything. Stand right there." Ama commanded.

"She started chanting, and grabbing things from the shelves, throwing it into the cauldron. Smoke started to arise from both the cauldron and the pit. Suddenly a flame appeared, abruptly turning into a roaring blue fire. In the fire the outline of a backpack starting forming. The outline getting heavier and becoming solid. Ama stuck her hand in the fire and pulled out a backpack. It looked exactly like the one I saw the kids carrying in the demolorb. Suddenly a matching bracelet and necklace starting forming in the flames. Just like the backpack, slowly getting solid. Ama reached into the fire and pulled them out. She handed me the backpack, the bracelet to Eleora, and the necklace to Fez.

"This backpack is your backpack. It will only obey you, and nobody else. It has special properties, you can use it to store things, as well as use it to conjure things. Try it. Think of something, reach into your bag and pull it out." I did as she said; I thought about the Earth and where I might end up, I thought about a town, about a school, about kids, about a map. I reached into the backpack and pulled out a map.

"Aw fascinating!" Fez said excitedly. I put the map back into the bag. And watch Ama explain what the jewelry does, to Fez and Eleora.

"Put the jewelry on and think of the person you want to shift into." Fez and Eleora did as they were told. Ama burst out laughing, I looked at her quizzically. She pointed to the sides of me. I looked at Eleora, who looked like me. I turned and looked at Fez, who also looked like me.

"Whoa!" I say out loud. Ama grabs a mirror from the shelf and holds it up to us. We all stare at the mirror, seeing three of me. Exact duplicates of me. The only difference is that I'm not wearing a necklace, or bracelet.

"I already miss my handsome face." Fez whines, in my voice.

"Amazing." Eleora says in awe, but in my voice.

"May you change back already? Please, this is kind of weird." I say.

"How do we change back?" Eleora asks.

"You simply think of yourself, or take the jewelry off." Ama says. I watch as Eleora changes back into herself. I feel a breath on my earlobe, and hear Elettra.

"Hey there, sexy." I jump back near Eleora, growling. I glare at Fez. He laughs a throaty laugh, and blows a kiss at me.

"That's not funny, Fez. You idiot." I say through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to have some serious fun, with this!" Fez exclaimed. We all roll our eyes, as he transformed into himself.

"Okay how do I get to Earth?" I ask.

"Ah follow me." She led us to a wall, grabbed a piece of chalk and drew a circle, while whispering an enchantment. She set the chalk down and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, the wall transformed into a forest, in the middle of nowhere.

"You just have to go through it." Ama explained. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and glanced at Fez and Eleora, who staring at me with wide eyes. Eleora's eyes started misting over. I rushed to her side and embraced her.

"I'll be back, Ele. I promise. I love you so much, thank you for doing this for me." I said quietly as I kissed the top of her head. "Make sure you watch him," I say pointing at Fez. "Make sure he doesn't make me look bad." She giggles and looks up at me.

"I love you too, Jason. I will watch over him, I promise." She said, while her bottom lip quivers. I release her and hug Fez.

"Thank you my friend, without you, none of this would be possible. I owe you." I whisper.

"Damn right, you do." He whispers back.

"Watch over Ele." I say my voice barely audible. I know he hears me. He nods and releases me. I turn to Ama who waiting patiently by the circle.

"Also, take this," she says while handing me a lavender colored, polished stone. "Anytime you want to come home, whisper to this stone. I will hear you, and create a portal for you to come back." I put the stone in my backpack. "When you get there, think about human clothes and pull them out of your backpack, and change. Hide your wings, don't fold them, hide them. Blend in." I nod and look at the portal. I begin walking towards it. Before I enter, I turn to Ama.

"Thank you." She smiles and nods. I return my gaze to the forest, and walk through the portal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jason's POV**

I study my surroundings, observing everything. I'm familiar with the unfamiliar, thanks to books about Earth that I read in the Palace library. Everything feels so oddly familiar, yet foreign at the same time. I change my clothes as the Lighwoman suggested, and take out my map of the place. The map is very useful, showing me what buildings are what, and what paths I should take. I notice that the school is about two miles away, that's like a thirty second flight. I unfold my wings and fly towards the school. Landing as close as I could, without being seen. I concentrate on hiding my wings, just like when Bulleo did it. I imagine my wings melting into me, and feel it working. I roll my shoulders and don't feel the comforting weight of my wings.

As I stumble through the woods putting my shirt on, I fuss over how wrinkled it is. For being in a magical bag, it wouldn't hurt to put some wrinkle free shirts.

I smooth down my messy windblown hair. I look down at my shoes and notice how clean they were. They look nice and are quite comfortable.

I make it to the edge of the trees and grow nervous; I grip my backpack straps tight in my hand. I take my first step towards the school. I was still a good 50 feet away, when an alarm went off and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What is happening?" I whisper to myself. I stand there for a couple of minutes waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. I hold my breath and listen for any noises I think might be trouble. I finally breathe again and grip my backpack straps tighter than before. I start for the school doors. I walk up the steps and slowly open a door, poking my head inside. I don't see anybody in the hallway. I shuffle through the door and carefully close it and start down the stretch of hallway.

As I walk down the hall, I pass different doors with square windows. I peer inside a couple of windows and see so many different people inside. Some of the people were sitting; others were throwing things, while one person was at the front of the class talking to them.

"Excuse me." I spin around quickly, and see a man standing in front of an open door. "Young man, you're late. Report to the office immediately." He said sternly, but politely.

"I beg your pardon sir, but where is the office?" I ask innocently.

"Keep going straight and turn left, there will be double glass doors, you will see two ladies sitting inside." He said making gestures with his hands while explaining. I thank him while he closes the door to resume his class.

I hear another door opening and I turn around. A girl, who had her back turned to me and was holding a book. She gently closes the door, as if she is trying to not disturb anyone. I walk quickly but silently behind her. She turns around and leaps back, startled. Her eyes widen and stop me cold in my tracks. Her eyes are a bright emerald green surrounded by long thick lashes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to take fright." I apologize, our eyes still locked together. Her lips move but no words came out. "Please allow me to introduce myself," I grab her hand and raise it to my mouth, "my name is Jason Avery Alexander," I say while closing my eyes and kissing the top of her hand. "What is yours?" I ask releasing her soft hands.

"M-m-my name is," she spoke nervously and blushing, "Livia, Livia Rose Anderson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Anderson." I reply. Livia glances to the right and then to the left.

"Okay, well bye." She says, walking past me. My eyebrows furrow together and I start after her.

"What are you doing?" I ask not wanting to end our conversation. "Library." She says a little irritated.

"Oh, I'm on my way to the office." I said trying to make my voice soft as velvet.

"That's nice." Livia said walking faster. But I keep up with her easily.

I see the two glass doors with a few papers taped on them. Inside was a gigantic room with the lights slightly dimmed and rows of shelves, full of books. In the middle of the room there are a few lounge chairs and a few desks complete with computers. It was an extremely elegant and very quiet room.

"Well it's been fun chatting," she says emphasizing 'chatting', "but, this is my stop." She says smiling but not reaching her eyes. She pushes the door open and walks into the library.

"Bye," I say quietly. I watch her until I lose her behind the shelves. _Those eyes. Her. I have to see them again. Some other time I'm on a mission. _I think to myself. I turn the other direction and begin looking for more glass doors.

A few steps and thoughts later I see two ladies sitting in a room on their computers. I knock on the glass doors and let myself in.

"Good mornin' honey, what can we do for you today?" The closest lady to me asks.

"Good morning, my name is Jason Alexander, I'm new here. It's my first day and I was wondering if I could get my class schedule." I look around nervously, hoping that this plan would work. She eyes me suspiciously for a second and then smiles and continues.

"My name is Quanda Williams, most of the students and staff calls me Mrs. Q., welcome to Trinity High, baby! You sure are a tall thing, do you play any sports? I bet you play basketball. What about football?" I want to answer Mrs. Q's questions but, she just wouldn't let me, literally. "Oh here I am just babbling on and on, let me look for your papers." Mrs. Q grabs her cursor and starts clicking away. She stands up and walks over to a machine, grabs a paper that went inside blank and came out of it, with words and numbers.

"Interesting," I mumble under my breath.

"What was that, baby?" Mrs. Q asks.

"Oh nothing, just thank you. For everything, it was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Q." I thank her casually.

"Anytime sugar! I like you Jason; you seem like a good boy. If you need _anything_, you come and let me know, you hear?" She says while handing me the paper.

"Yes ma'am, once again, thank you." I give her a warm smile and take the paper. I turn around and start for the library, hoping that Livia is still there, while butterflies flutter about in my stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Same day as Jason leaving Illimatia. **

**Livia's point of view.**

I slam my fist down on my alarm clock not wanting to get up. Where did summer go? When did my trip at the Cayman Islands happen? I yawn and stretch all four limbs, causing each joint to pop. It felt good. I lay in my bed for another minute before forcing myself up. I reach for my phone and scroll through Twitter and Facebook. I roll my eyes at a picture Jennifer Stolle had posted. She was all bright eyed, and bushy tailed, with her gallons of mascara and base. She had eighty-seven likes already. Whatever. Two weeks of school have flown by, and still nothing special has happened … to me at least. I walk over to my dresser and wiggle my way into a pair of pants and walk to the restroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After a little bit of base and mascara, it, meaning me, looks aliiiive! Though I don't feel alive. It's okay, as long as I can look the part, is all that matters.

I gather my books from my cluttered desk and stuff them into my backpack. I check my duffel bag, to make sure I have everything for practice. I do not feel like running after practice, for stupidity by forgetting a knee pad. Hell no. I stop what I'm doing and feel a familiar tightness in my chest. It's like my body knows something is going to happen and it's trying to warn me, or prepare me. It's like a string is tied around my heart and is tugging at me. Telling me to hurry up and get to school. I sigh out loud. Shut up body, nothing ever happens. I'm going to die alone, and possibly end up being a hobo…

I laugh at myself for being in a particularly good mood this morning. Whatever, I fell asleep early last night. Instead of my brain keeping up with useless thoughts, it actually shut up for once and left me alone long enough to sleep like the dead. I really needed a good night's sleep.

I make my way downstairs and take my bags to my truck. I walk back inside and hear my mom in the kitchen. She was standing at the coffee pot, preparing her liquid life potion. I sit on a stool, and watch her take her first sip. I wait count down from six mentally, and on cue she takes another sip. She glances at me, "And go." She says.

"Good morning, mom. How was your night? I slept alright." I say laughing a little.

"I kept having this strange dream, where my boss kept trying to replace me with a clone. So, I like had to fight myself in order to keep my job." She explained nonchalantly.

"Did you at least win?" I ask her, amused by her randomness.

"Don't know, I lost track of me."

"But technically, they were both you." I say, as she takes another sip of her coffee.

"No, I was me. The other was a clone of me."

"Is there a difference?"

"I would think so. I mean… I'm me. There can never be another you." She says proudly. I raise an eyebrow at her, becoming very confused.

"Even if it's an exact copy of you?"

"Precisely. They can make copies of you, but they're never the real you. Just a duplicate of the original."

"It's too early in the morning! You're making my brain hurt. I guess it just depends on the way you see it." I say, hopefully ending whatever this is.

"Being able to see a single thing from different perspectives is a beautiful talent. Don't you think so?" She asks.

"Sure mom, magical even." I hop off the chair and give her a quick hug. "I'm going to school, bye mom, I love you."

"I love you too, be careful. See you later." She says as I walk out the front door.

I pull into one of the closer parking spaces and whip out my phone. It's 7:38. I still have loads of time to do whatever I want. I can burn down a building if I wanted too… not really. I don't consider myself a pyromaniac or suffer from a mental illness. I decide to go to the library. I turn off the engine and head inside. It's a little chilly; I should have brought my jacket… I wasn't thinking. I walk into the library and head for my favorite spot. All alone, reading, in a dim, cozy area, all to myself. This is the life! I reach into my bag and pull out the current book I was reading, "Burning Dawn," by Gena Showalter. I'm absolutely infatuated with this book. I get lost in the book, until the bell brings me back to reality.

I make my way to Art. We don't really do anything special, just sketch in our sketchbooks that the teacher gives us at the beginning of the year. I lose myself in my sketch of an Angel that I catch a glimpse of in my dreams from time to time. He's tall, about six feet and five inches, and has these intense cerulean blue eyes, that seem to almost glow. He has dark brown hair, and a perfect angular nose. It's like his facial features were sculpted by God himself. He is the epitome of perfect. Everything about him screamed perfect, from his crooked smile, to his muscular body. He's beautiful.

The bell rings again, and I make my way to Social studies, I hate social studies. Okay, I take that back. I don't hate the class. I don't hate the teacher. I don't mind the work. I just hate one of the students. I walk into the classroom and keep my eyes on the floor as I take my seat. I can feel eyes scanning my face. I bravely glance up, and lock eyes with Kylre for a split second. Every day since school started, he watches me walk into the class and continues to stare at me. The only time he stops staring at me, is if one of his stupid jock friends is talking to him, or if he has to read something. Not only is he kind of weird, coming from a weird person, he's a total dick too. He's absolutely horrible. Everyone fears him, which in a way I can understand why. He's super tall, like six feet and five inches tall. He also has thick black hair, and pale skin. His eyes are a dark brown, almost black. Despite his dark features, he's actually a really handsome guy. His personality and attitude are what makes him hideous.

I've never said one word to the guy, and I don't plan to. He radiates danger. I open my spiral to a clean sheet and try focusing on Mr. Lover give his lecture, rather than think about Kylre focusing on me. I shudder at the thought.

Mr. Lover is one of those teachers that thinks he's funny, and tries to make jokes, but the jokes end up being so lame, that it's still pretty funny. The guy is a real hoot.

"What kind of tea did the American colonists want? Anybody? Nobody knows? They wanted 'Liberty!'" He jokes, me and about four other people face palm ourselves as everyone else remains silent. He shifts uncomfortably as he stares at us. "You guys have no sense of humor…. asses…" he mutters, just then everyone bursts in laughter. It wasn't funny at all, but I guess that's what makes things funny sometimes.

The bell releases us from second period and we all make our way to our third period classes. Mrs. Thena's math class is my favorite class. Not because I like math, or because I'm good at it. But because she excuses me to the library if I have time to spare after I complete my work. She's the best.

I finish my work and begin to pack my things in my backpack.

"Nerd!" Jennifer coughed. I roll my eyes and ignore her.

"Dork!" Sarah coughed after her. I begin grinding my teeth and feel myself getting hot. I walk over to Mrs. Thena and hand her my paper. I feel the string tugging at my heart again, telling me to hurry and get out of the classroom.

"Thank you, Livia. You may go work on something in the Library dear." She says softly.

"Thank you, ma'am." I say. I rush out of the class, and turn to close the door slowly. I hear Jennifer and Sarah giggle. I close the door and feel somebody behind me. That tugging sensation stops. I spin around to a pair of familiar cerulean eyes. I jump back as I get a good look at the person that is blocking my way. I'm utterly speechless, this guy looks exactly like the guy in my dreams. I stare at him wide-eyed; I completely stop thinking and forget how to talk. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He stares into my eyes for a moment, his features suddenly softening. His intense stare, turn into something a little gentler.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to take fright." He apologizes. His eyes never leave mine.I open my mouth to forgive him, but still no words come out. "Please allow me to introduce myself," He grabs my hand and raises it to his mouth; "my name is Jason Avery Alexander." He says while closing his eyes and kissing the top of my hand. Which Jane Austen novel did this guy come from? My knees are starting to wobble, but I lock my legs, so I won't fall. "What is your name?" He asks releasing my hands, which have suddenly turned sweaty.

"M-m-my name is," I stutter and blush, "Livia, Livia Rose Anderson." Great, he probably thinks I'm an idiot. Get yourself together, Anderson! It's just a guy. A really hot guy that you think you've seen in your dreams.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Anderson." He says, smiling at me. I glance to the right and then to the left to see if there are any cameras around. No teenage guy uses the phrase, "to make your acquaintance." Maybe this guy was hired by Jennifer to humiliate me. Yeah that's got to be it. Why would a guy come up and talk to me? I'm a nobody. No guy has ever randomly come up to me and started conversing with me… obviously…

"Okay, well bye." I say, walking past him. Jason starts following me. What does this guy want?

"What are you doing?" He asks. For a second I think he actually wants to talk to me. Oh wait, no he doesn't. This guy is too beautiful for the likes of someone like me. It actually makes me a little mad.

"Library," I say beginning to feel a little agitated.

"Oh, I'm on my way to the office." He says softly. His voice even sounds delicious, my mouth begins to water. I use my long legs to lengthen my stride.

"That's nice." I say walking a little faster hoping to leave him behind. But he easily keeps up with me. I see the doors to the library, and feel relief as we approach them. I reach out for the handle and briefly turn to him. "Well it's been fun chatting," I say emphasizing 'chatting', "but, this is my stop." I smile, knowing it probably looks fake. I push the door open and walk into the library, glad he doesn't follow me in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jason's POV**

I return to the double glass doors, Livia had entered through just a short while ago. I quietly walk into the dimly lit library. I take in the big room and study my surroundings. I make mental notes of all the sections, and how many rows of shelves there are. I notice all of the desks with lamps in the middle of the library. I walk around to see if maybe Livia is searching for a book amongst the rows of shelves. The library is big, but it isn't as big as the Palace library back at home. I continue my search for Livia, finally reaching the back of the library I find a few more desks at the corner of it. I see Livia completely secluded at one of the desks. She's far too into her book to notice me walking towards her.

I walk silently, hoping not to interrupt her from her book high. I glance at the title of her book, "Burning Dawn," by Gena Showalter. I study the cover of the book and see a man surrounded by red feathers, wearing gold cuffs, holding a woman whose back is facing the viewer. I turn my attention back to Livias face, her eyebrows are furrowed and her lips are mouthing words as she read. I could watch her all day, but I want to get to know her and see her beautiful green eyes. I take a stealthy deep breath, careful to not interrupt her, and close the distance between us.

"Hello." I say softly. I stare at her, watching her eyes flicker back and forth from my chin to her book. Confusion sweeps across her face, wondering if she should respond or ignore me.

"Hi," she replies quietly. She looks embarrassed suddenly; I can tell she is uncomfortable. She couldn't look me directly in my eyes. She makes a mental note of what page she is on and closes her book, gently setting it down in front of her on her desk. After mustering up courage, she locks her eyes on mine. I stop breathing as soon as her emerald greens hit my cerulean blues.

"Wow." I say aloud. I'm completely taken aback as I stare into her eyes.

"What?" Livia asks, now on guard. She peers at me with her slightly offended gaze. I realize that maybe my facial expression must have rubbed off on her in a wrong way. I wipe off my star-struck look and glance down.

"I'm sorry," I say softly, still looking down, "your eyes are very beautiful. They're my favorite color." I cautiously look up, searching for her eyes. She was gazing at my chest, taking in my words, her eyes flickered to mine.

"Oh, um thanks. I guess. You're the first person- guy, to say anything like that to me." She mumbles. A small sheepish smile tugging at the corners of my lips. I nervously rub the back of my neck, stuck between not knowing what to say, and not believing her when she said I was the first guy to tell her anything like that. It's unbelievable. Surely, she has guys crawling at her feet. Then again, I didn't get that "taken" or "claimed" vibe when I first bumped into her in the hallway. I naturally assumed that she's single, that's why I'm pursuing. Even though I shouldn't be. I think about it more; even if she was taken, I'd still pursue her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know how to react to what you said." She apologized. She must've taken my silence for embarrassment. Was I embarrassed? I can certainly say that not once has a girl ever made me feel like this. Realizing I still haven't said anything, I begin to speak.

"I promise, I meant every word." I try my best to sound sincere.

"Well thanks, again." She said picking up her book and continued to read.

"My name is Jason." I mentally face palm myself, remembering I already told her in the hallway.

"Yes, Jason, I remember." She said, beginning to sound annoyed. "Jason Avery Alexander." She said, testing out my full name. I loved hearing each syllable roll off her tongue. I've never liked my name more than I do now.

"Today is my first day here; I don't really know anyone or my way around." Not that I needed to know anyone, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I should try to maintain my anonymity, not draw attention to myself.

"I'm sure with your looks and body-build; it won't stay like that for long." She explains nonchalantly. She flips a page and continues to read. I look around confused, not knowing what she means.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." I finally admit.

"Are you even from this planet?" As soon as she asks that question, I feel panic constricting my chest as she continued. Do I not blend in as well as I thought I did? Do I stand out? This is a disaster. I think about retreating, before I could make any decisions she asks another question.

"Where did you transfer from?" My eyebrows furrow together as I look down thinking. My lips press into a hard line. Shit, where did I transfer from? What do I say? What do I tell other people? I'm such an idiot. Livia stares at me, her nostrils slightly flare out. She suddenly begins talking again.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. I bet you were that star-athlete-jock that every girl wanted and drooled over. I bet you're that guy that tells a lame joke, but everyone stills laughs at it, because of who you are. I bet- even though I hope not- you're that guy that can make fun of a person and not feel a single ounce of remorse later. I bet you're that guy that gets everything he wants. Wherever it is that you came from, you should go back. I don't know who you think you are, but you're not fooling me." Before I could stop her, she continued. "I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the world, or the skinniest, or the shortest, or the smartest, but that doesn't mean a guy like you can come and play some trick on a girl like me." She said, obviously infuriated. I stare at her wide eyed. I have no idea what is happening. I thought we were having a nice, awkward, but still nice, conversation.

"Well?" She asks, probing me to respond. I suddenly begin to wonder who could have possibly pushed such a beautiful girl, to feel this way about herself? I start to feel angry. I shake my head, and realize I should answer before she begins to rant again.

"I-I just moved here today. I meant every nice thing I told you. Your eyes _are_ breath-taking. I just wanted to be nice. Clearly, I see I've crossed some boundaries and I'm bothering you. Hopefully you can forgive me and excuse my rude behavior. I'll go now." I give her an apologetic smile and start backing away slowly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted." She says, stopping me. "It's not every day you meet a handsome, nice, and seemingly intelligent guy, who shows a significant amount of interest towards you." She explains.

"I completely understand. It's not every day you meet a beautiful, intelligent, kind girl that isn't arrogant or vile. I met you and had to befriend you. You're different." The words are out, before I could stop them. What in the heck is wrong with me? I barely know this girl and I'm giving her endless compliments. Livia stared at me with her suspicious eyes.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate all of that…" she said half-heartedly. She looks away for a second, contemplating something before finally speaking to me again.

"So, arrogant and vile? Either your girlfriend is a saint that has set the standards high for girl-kind, a blessing in disguise; or she is your ex and she's the devil, a lesson learned." Livia said, it wasn't exactly a question, I don't know how I should answer.

"Uh, I don't have a girlfriend. I've never had a girlfriend before." I say truthfully. Which in truth, I don't and didn't. I might be betrothed to Elettra, but that doesn't mean I claim her, or that I'll accept her at the ceremony. And because I'm betrothed to Elettra, I've never had the opportunity to date, or court other women.

"Wow, that's shocking. A person with your vocabulary, looks, and charm. You would think you'd have a line of admirers that wraps around the world- twice." Livia slowly starting opening up more, her shoulders are now relaxed and the tension between us is dissipating.

"I could say the same to you." I walk back towards her, hoping that our nearness won't cause us to become nervous again.

"Yeah, you see those two girls over there?" She points to two girls who are smiling and whispering very excitedly to each other. They are searching through the rows, but not looking for books. I return my gaze to Livia, who was still watching the girls. Without looking at me she begins to speak.

"They never come in here. Ever. They're in here to ogle at you." She said drily.

"May I ask you something?" Livia nods and glances at me.

"Is this where the line starts?" I give her a small grin. She looks down, smiling. She glances at me and I notice how deep her blush is. She looks so cute, but amazingly beautiful at the same time.

"Why yes sir it is, and today is your lucky day, because you're first in line." Livia leans back in her chair, a ghost of a smile on her lips. I silently fist pump and grab the opposite chair to take a seat. She silently chuckles as she shakes her head.

"So, why are you not in class?" I ask her.

"Because, I'm a rebel," she says coolly. I raise an eyebrow at her. "I'm totally joking, I have math third period, with Mrs. Thena. I'm one of her favorite students, if I finish my work before the period is over, she lets me come to the library to read or do my homework for other classes." Livia shrugs and wiggles her book at me.

"That makes sense, so I take it you're good with the subject?"

"Subject meaning, math? No, I'm not some teenage math prodigy, I just pay attention. Speaking of which, why aren't you in class?" She leans forward without realizing, staring at me with her questioning eyes.

"Well let's just say that I'm no better than those two girls." I nervously rub the back of my neck, while smiling sheepishly at Livia.

"Aww, you came in here to ogle at me? How sweet" She cooed teasingly. I feel the temperature in my face rising. I grin at her and shrug.

"I'm not going to deny it."

"You should probably go to class."

"And miss out on ogling you? Yeah-no." Livia quietly laughed. She unconsciously bit hit bottom lip, before sighing out loud.

"Jason, really… go to class. I don't want you to get in trouble on your very first day by being late, for ogling someone."

"Technically, I'm already late. And you're worth it," I say softly. Livia's face turns a light pink.

"Well… If you'd like you can ogle me in cafeteria during lunch?"

"Are you asking me out on our first date?" I ask innocently.

"Ha! You wish. No, this is me being nice, offering the newbie a place to sit during lunch, with an acquaintance." She smirks.

"Is that all that I am to you? An acquaintance? After all the ogling we've been through, and I'm still just an acquaintance." I say sounding hurt. Livia laughs again, this time a little louder.

"Jason, go to class." She says, after calming down from her fit of giggles.

"Yes ma'am. So, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yes."

"If it takes me a while to get there, it's because I got lost." Livia shook her head.

"See you later."

"See you later." I say while standing up. I make my way towards the door, stopping just before the exit to look back at Livia. I catch her staring at my butt, her eyes checking me out. I resist the urge to pose for her. She blushes and gives me a small wave. I wave back and start for my English class.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! So I just received my first fav/follow from Libby8980! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this story. This chapter is for you! It's two chapters put together, I hope you enjoy! And for my single reviewer... THANK YOU! I've gotten 45 views on this story, and only one review... I guess, I'm not doing anything wrong? Let me know. **

**Jason's POV**

I enter the classroom and notice all the girls heads perk up. I can even hear a few heartbeats pick up the pace as I glance at a few individuals sitting in the front of the classroom.

"Hello," I look at my schedule to see my teachers' name, "Mr. Secord. My name is Jason." I say while shaking his hand. Mr. Secord is a tall, thin man. He has a pointy nose, wears glasses, and is balding. He also smells like dried meat. He smiles at me.

"Hello Jason, it's a pleasure to have you in my class."

"The pleasure is all mine, sir."

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell us something about yourself?" He insists. I glance down and feel my chest tighten in panic. I take a deep breath and smile nervously. Why couldn't he have just told me to take a seat? I face the class and think for a second before answering.

"My name is Jason, and it's an immense pleasure to be here. I like traveling and learning." I mentally praise myself, because my name really is Jason, and I really do like traveling and learning. The girls all grin at me and the guys roll their eyes at the girls. Mr. Secord studies me for a second, waiting for me to continue. I mentally sigh and think of something else to say.

"Continue, don't be shy Jason." Mr. Secord says encouragingly. Oh if you only knew Mr. Secord. I'm not shy at all. I've spoken before a whole kingdom before. A few humans do not intimidate me. It's just the less people that know about me, the less attention I draw to myself, the better.

"I love my family very much. My favorite hobbies include: drawing, riding horses, reading-"

"Okay you can sit down now, pretty boy." Someone further back in the classroom yells out. I turn my attention to a pale, dark haired guy, with dark eyes. He's giving me a challenging stare. I raise an eyebrow at him, while Mr. Secord steps in.

"Kylre, that is enough from you young man." Kylre didn't even acknowledge Mr. Secord. Instead he high-fived the guy sitting next to him.

"Jason, go ahead and pick a seat." I notice two empty chairs, one closer to Kylre, and one in the second row, away from him. I hear snickering coming from Kylre and the guy he high-fived as I take my seat in the second row. I glance over at the girl sitting next to me, who is aware of me looking in her direction. She shyly scoots away from me, her head down, and her cheeks a bright scarlet red. I take note that she is fidgeting with a pen and a notebook. I want to tell her not to be nervous, and that everything is alright. But she is not my subject, and I need to be less conspicuous.

I reach for my backpack and think about a pen and different colored notebook. I pull them out and set them upon my desk, while I set my backpack back on the ground next to me. I open my notebook and begin doodling. I already learned what Mr. Secord is teaching from the Royal Tudor that taught me and Eleora.

I manage to draw a sketch of Mayella, and a pair of hauntingly beautiful green eyes that have been etched into my memory. The alarm rings and everyone scrambles to gather their belongings and shove it all into their backpacks. The class quickly empties as everyone leaves to their next class. I take my schedule out of my pocket to check what class I have next. Physics, with Mr. Shockome.

I walk into the hallway and watch everyone around me. Hardly anyone is taller than me, or close to being my height. I catch people staring at me, mainly the females. I walk through the hallway as if I'm a drop of oil, and everyone else is water. Almost everyone avoids getting to close to me, while some, mainly girls, deliberately brush up against me, on "accident." I shake my head and pretend not to notice them. Even though deep down, I know it's a compliment of some sort.

I make it to my Physics class and introduce myself to the teacher. Mr. Shockome is about six feet and two inches, has greying hair, a calm demeanor, and a monotone voice. I graciously take a seat, happy that I don't have to introduce myself to the class. I take out my pen and spiral, turning to my previous page and doodle some more. Trying to make myself look busy, so nobody could get the chance to ask me questions. Mr. Shockome wasn't teaching anything that I didn't already read from one of the few Earth textbooks, in the human/Earth section at the Palace library.

I lean back to admire my doodles and feel a light tap on my shoulder. I refrain from turning around. A soft, breathy, female, voice caresses my ears.

"Hi." She whispers.

"Uh, hi." I whisper back, keeping my eyes on Mr. Shockome.

"Meet me in the hallway, after class." She sweetly demands.

"Uh, sure-" before I can continue, I feel her shift in her seat behind me. I feel a pair of eyes looking over my shoulder. I hate that feeling. As a trained warrior, that feeling is not tolerated. I resist from reaching back, grabbing her head, and pulling her over my shoulder.

"Hey, that's amazing! You drew a Pegasus." She whispers excitedly. I feel my heart stop and my eyes widen. How do humans still know about Pegasus's? I quickly turn around in my chair; I'm immediately drawn in by large hazel eyes and a mane of long blonde hair.

"You know about Pegasus?" I ask, realizing by my shaky breath, I need to regain my composure.

"Yeah-" the alarm cut her off before she could finish her sentence. Just like before, everyone rushes to grab their belongings and stuff it into their bags. I grab my notebook and pen, and stuff them into my bag as I head for the door. A small feminine hand grabs my forearm and gently tugs back, causing me to stop and turn around.

"Hey you're supposed to wait for me." She says, while staring intently into my eyes.

"My apologies, it must have slipped my mind." I lie. I don't want to talk to her.

"Don't let it happen again." She replies sweetly.

"Okay?" I say as she tucks her hand tightly in the crease of my bicep and forearm. We continue down the hall, as I notice even more people eyeing me than before. This time I get glares from the guys. I notice that the girl I was escorting to who knows where, is wearing a- I guess you could say uniform. I saw a few other people, girls specifically, wearing the same uniform. They were all beautiful in their own way and walked with what I couldn't tell was confidence or cockiness.

"So," I said, trying to ruin the uncomfortable silence. "What is your name?" I ask.

"Jennifer," she says in that bitter-sweet tone.

"That's a nice name, Jennifer."

"I know." She smiles. I look down to watch my feet, as I walk. I didn't notice at first glance but, Jennifer is tall, mostly leg. Her skirt ending a little above her mid-thigh. With each step that I take, her long tan legs are capable with keeping the same pace as me.

"Okay, this is my next class, Jason." She turns to face me. "You are extremely handsome; do you want to meet after school today?" She gazes at me with wide, innocent eyes. I look down at the ground.

"I don't th-" before I can finish she interrupts me.

"Great! 8:30? Paper Crane?" She said while back-peddling into the class, and giving me a seductive look. She waves bye to me, and turns around before I can, refuse her offer. The alarm rings again. I take out my schedule and check out my next class, Athletics.

I find the gymnasium, in a matter of minutes. I walk in expecting it to look like our gym back at home. I looks _nothing_, like it. It has confusing lines and circles, covering the floor, with a big net-like thing in the middle. I notice two guys walk out of a door, wearing big bulky shoulder pads, while they had a big round helmet thing in their hands. I ask them where I can find the teacher. One of them directs me to the "Coaches Office." I say thanks and make my way to the _Coach_.

I walk into the locker room, which smelled worse than Bulleo's stall not being cleaned for a week. I take a deep breath, immediately regretting it, because of the stench, and knock on the door.

"Come in," a gruff voice yelled. I open the door and poke my head in. The Coach is sitting down, busy on his computer. I read about computers in the most recent Earth book, to be brought back to the Palace.

"What can I do for you son?" He asks not looking away from his screen. "Come in and take a seat." I sit in one of the two chairs that are in front of his desk.

"Well today is my first day and I noticed that I have Athletics, so…" I explain, not really knowing where to go with this.

"Football tryouts happened during two-a-days, sorry son." He said.

"Oh it's okay, sir. I just don't know what to do. How does this whole Athletics thing work?" I ask.

He stops clicking and shuts his computer. I now have his full attention.

"Have you ever been in Athletics before?" He asks, eyeing me.

"Well no sir, but I'm in great condition, and I'm a fast learner." I explain to him.

"I'm sorry son, but I can't give someone that hasn't been in Athletics special treatment." He responds, quoting the words special treatment with his fingers.

"Oh yes sir, I understand. I apologize for wasting your time. I'm going to go ask Mrs. Q, for a schedule change." I shake his hand as I stand up. His widening eyes slowly travel up my body.

"Whoa," I hear him say under his breath. "Wait a minute son." He says excitedly.

"Uh, yes sir?" I look at him confused.

"Please call me Coach Thompson." He insists as he walks around his desk to stand in front of me. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You know son, I don't like quitters." He states.

"You don't?" I look at him, my eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"No, but I like 'tryers' though." He smiled.

"I get it, I'm a tryer." I say.

"Good son, 'cause I'm going to make you an Athlete." He said while patting my back. "Go get suited up." He ordered. "Oh wait, here." He said while handing me a lock and locker number written on a piece of paper, from his desk. "Here's your assigned locker, you'll keep for the rest of the year.

"Thank you, sir." I said while taking the lock.

"Okay, get after it." He says, while turning his hand into a fist.

I walk out of his office into the locker room. All the guys are already outside. I look for my locker not expecting to run into anyone. "Why does it smell so foul in here?" I ask out loud, not expecting a reply.

"Because your mom doesn't know how to flush." A voice yells out.

"I beg your pardon?" I say slightly offended, as I make my way to the voice. I see a short, brown haired kid, putting stuff up into his locker. He's grinning from ear to ear, paying too much attention to what he's doing to notice me.

"Excuse me?" I ask again. He glances at me, a smile still on his face. He returns to what he's doing, not thinking anything of it. Suddenly, as if it finally registers in his mind. He immediately stops, and jumps. His back against the lockers and his eyes wide.

"Oh shit dude, you're freaking tall! You scared the crap out of me." He says, his chest moving up and down really fast.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you." I apologize as I listen to his heart rate slow down.

"It's okay, for a second I thought you were Kylre. Then we would've had some problems. His ass would've been beaten left and right!" He said while laughing.

"Uh who?"

"Kylre. He's the Quarterback." He says grimly. I stare blankly at him.

"He's super-tall, like you." He said continuing his description of him. I shake my head and purse my lips together. He sighs.

"The douche in English earlier." I have a flashback of Kylre high-fiving his friend.

"Oh okay," I say nonchalantly, and shrug.

"That didn't piss you off?"

"Nah, that guy is a waste of my time." I say grinning. "I have far better things to do, than be angry at someone who isn't worth my time."

"Wow, dude you're really cool. The name is Philip." He says while shaking my hand. "But people just call me, Pez." I laugh really hard, harder than I intended too, as I think about Fez. "People call me that, because I can eat the shit out of those little candies."

"Alright that's cool. I'm Jason, people call me- Jason." I say.

"Cool, so… want to switch lockers?"

"Why?"

"Well you seem like a guy with much patience, something I don't have a lot of." He pauses for a second. "Kylre's locker is right next to mine. Me and this guy are like oil and water, we just don't mix." He explained. I notice the pleading look in his eyes. Suddenly, the door opens, Pez and I both freeze. Coach Thompson, walks around the corner, glancing at me and Pez.

"Come on! Let's get this show on the road. Good, you've already met Pez, our kicker. Pez help Jason find some equipment.

"Yes sir." Pez says while Coach leaves.

I follow Pez to a door, labeled 'Equipment room.'

"I appreciate you, helping me."

"Sure thing man, we can take our time and skip Athletics today." He says happily. Pez gives me all kinds of things. He gives me, shoulder pads, a helmet, a practice jersey, and practice pants. He stops what he's doing and scans the shelves for something. He suddenly stops on a blue container that is on the fourth shelf. He looks at the container then glances at me.

"Uh, a little help here." I smile as I shake my head.

"Oh yeah sure, that one?" I ask while pointing at the container.

"Yeah," he mutters timidly.

I grab the container and set it down on the ground. Pez opens the container and starts to reach in for something, but hesitates. He stares at what is inside, and then uncomfortably looks at me.

"What's wrong?"

"What size are you?"

"What?"

"Er- what size are you?" He asks emphasizing each word, and then pointing to his genitals.

"What the?" I ask astonished. "Why in the world, would you want to know that?" He raises his hands up in surrender, while his eyebrows furrow together.

"Look dude, I don't want to know. Unless you don't want your family jewels cracked, then you should wear this." He says laughing a little. He reaches down and pulles out a package with a triangular cuppish looking thing with holes.

"Have you ever seen one of these before?" He asks me.

"No, what is it?"

"Oh wow, it helps protect your uh… package. It's called a cup." He explains.

"I'll pick one, to save ourselves the awkwardness." I tell him. I reach down and grab one that seems the appropriate size and put it with the rest of my things. As I put the box back, the alarm rings again. Pez quickly rushes to the door and closes it. I look at him confused. We can hear the guys walking in, changing, and leaving.

"Hey man, will you stay in here with me, until all the guys are gone?" He asks nervously.

"Uh sure… man." I reply. We sit in silence as we listen to the guys change and leave. Pez opens the door quietly, as soon as it gets quiet. I can still hear someone rummaging through their locker quietly, but Pez can't.

"Okay, I _think_ everyone is gone."

"Why did we have to wait in there?" I ask.

"You know I don't feel like getting into a fight with anyone."

"You mean Kylre?"

"Shh dude, I'm not totally sure if everyone is gone." Pez snaps.

"Oh sorry," I'm getting frustrated being in here, I want to go to lunch and find Livia. "Here," I say nudging him, "let me go out and check."

"Alright, let me know." I walk out of the Equipment room and walk towards the person rummaging through the locker. I turn the corner and see a tall, pale, dark haired guy rummaging through Pezs' locker. Kylre.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask, suddenly infuriated. Kylre stops what he's doing and turns to face me.

"None of your business, Pretty Boy." He says annoyed.

"That's not your locker." I say taking a few steps toward him.

"Look needledick, you better stay out of my way. Trust me; I'm the last person you want to mess with." He growls. That did it. That pisses me off. I stalk towards him, my face a few inches away from his. I put my hand on the locker and slammed it shut, my eyes locked on his.

"No, you're the first." I whisper threateningly. I'm not stupid; I know Pez is scared of him. He has every right to be. Kylre is about my height and a little bit more muscular than me. His eyes are as black as night, and menacing. This guy is no good.

"Get out of my face," he growls.

"Get out of Pezs' locker and leave him alone." I growl back.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it? Beat me up? Be a hero?" He asks, with a smug grin.

"I won't be a hero; I'll just kick your ass." I say trying to sound smooth and sweet, but still intimidating. Kylre grabs my shirt and slams me against the lockers.

"Listen to me, you piece of shi-" before he can finish, I knee him in the stomach. He lets go of me and clutches his stomach. I grab his shoulder and push him back to straighten him out. I cock back my fist to punch him in the face, when I'm met by an uppercut. I stumble back into the locker and move just in time to dodge a blow to the face. Instead Kylre punches the locker and leaves a dent. He doesn't even wince at the pain. I thought humans are fragile. I quickly grab his wrist and twist it behind his back, pushing him forward into the lockers. He's a lot stronger, than I portrayed him to be.

"Enough," I yell. Kylre throws his head back and pushes me off of him. As soon as I regain my balance, Kylre tackles me to the ground. I push him off with my knee and get on top of him. I punch him my once with my right and twice with my left hand. He kicks me off of him. I roll into a crouched position, facing him. I notice his nose is bleeding the same time I taste a warm salty liquid in my mouth. I'm bleeding. A low growl escapes from my chest. Kylre responds with a growl of his own. Suddenly the door opens and Coach Thompson walks in.

"What in the hell is going on here?" He asks angrily. Kylre and I immediately rise from our crouched positions. Kylre and I didn't respond, we didn't break eye contact. The door to the Equipment room swings open. Pez walks out, pointing a finger at Kylre.

"He started it Coach." Pez says wearily. Kylre broke eye contact with me to glare at Pez. Pez shudders and walks closer to me.

"Is this true Jason?"

"Yes sir, it is. He was rummaging through Pezs' locker." I say quietly, now taking me eyes off of Kylre to look Coach Thompson in the eye.

"Listen up you two," Coach said while pointing to me and Kylre. "If this happens again, I'm going to run you until the two of you puke up your breakfast from two weeks ago! Do you understand?" He asks.

"Yes sir." I say respectfully.

"Yeah." Kylre said looking away.

"Good, now go to lunch." He said dismissing us. Kylre glares at me, while he wipes the blood off his nose with his sleeve, before disappearing into the halls. I turn to Pez who is staring wide-eyed at the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'm good." He mumbles. His eyes still glued to the door, as if Kylre was going to rush back through them and punish him for ratting him out. Of course I wouldn't allow Kylre to harm him, or anyone for that matter.

"Okay, let's go to lunch." Pez looks at me oddly.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. Pez glances at the ground.

"Kylre, is something else, he's not human." He mutters quietly. I shudder at his remark. I'm the one that isn't human, not Kylre… He looks back up at me. "You might want to wipe the blood off of your face real quick." I walk over to the sink and wipe away the blood with a wet paper towel. I rinse my mouth out with water and turn to Pez.

"Come on Pez, let's go." I say reassuringly.


End file.
